Preston Cline
When you walked into the bar like a stolen star with a scar on your heart I knew I’d do anything for you And I could steal Buddha’s money to give you love and taste your honey Think I’m gonna die in love with you… If you run away with me tonight… Wherever we go we will be reckless, pretty, wild We can be famous baby just like Bonnie and Clyde Wherever we go I promise you one hell of a ride C’mon sugar, c’mon sugar be my… Partner in Crime It’s a pretty night for running wild with devil’s eyes I could be your alibi, And we could go crazy honey And live like lovers in the stars on the money I’d break into hell for you So let’s burn down this town tonight… And if they catch us baby, I will do the time And if they shoot me mamma, I’ll dream of you before I die And when I do, you’ll be wearing nothing but a gun and a smile C’mon sugar, c’mon sugar be my… Partner in Crime (Poets & Pornstars - Partners in Crime) =Operations Log= Partially declassified incident report/operations report. Preston and Ulyana met when they were assigned by a CLASSIFIED agency to guard a house in the middle of LOCATION. They were as compatible as the CLASSIFIED agency could find among their agents, having expressed and/or shown interests in a certain type of person throughout their careers with the CLASSIFIED agency. The secrets they were protecting were that a CLASSIFIED government was researching new biological weapons, in which they would be the final guinea pigs for. What they were protecting, and the fact that they were being tested upon remained unknown to them. Such testing was done without their express consent, though their admission into the CLASSIFIED agency did indicate that they may be exposed to certain pathogens that the CLASSIFIED government could not or would not be able to protect them from, the CLASSIFIED agency, CLASSIFIED division, felt this was enough informed consent to proceed in their testing upon the agents. The biological weapon classified as FILE REFERENCE, is a viral agent that can be released into the air in small or large quantities. It is designed to infect the brain, triggering key parts in the brain while shutting off other key parts of the brain, effecting hormone release and regulations, causing minimal to no brain damage. The effects of the virus are meant to be temporary, and has uses in temporarily causing a forced cease fire in enemy combatants. The subjects, Preston and Ulyana agents for CLASSIFIED, were infected with the virus, and the desired reaction was observed. However, Agent Preston deduced the presence of a biological agent and stole the remaining vial of the biological agent. Upon inspection of file footage he revealed to agent Ulyana that he was in fact a double agent working for CLASSIFIED. Agent Ulyana at first had Agent Preston apprehended, with a need for backup that was dispatched to LOCATION. It is unknown the reason for Agent Ulyana to change her position, but Agent Preston was allowed to escape capture and was accompanied by Agent Ulyana. Pursuit protocol was enabled, but failed. The subjects, Preston and Ulyana, are believed to be carriers of the antibodies for the viral infection. The subjects, Preston and Ulyana, are at large. All CLASSIFIED agents of the CLASSIFIED division are instructed to pursue at the earliest opportunity. The subjects, Preston and Ulyana, are believed to be armed and extremely dangerous. Extreme caution is to be shown. Subjects may be apprehended dead or alive, so issued by order of the President of the CLASSIFIED. ---- :» Further files are awaiting declassification. :» Requests from CLASSIFIED government agencies have been made. ::» Request for classified files has been denied by CLASSIFIED government agency. ::» Request for classified files has been denied by CLASSIFIED government agency. ::» Request for classified files has been denied by CLASSIFIED government agency. ::» Requests have been all denied, resource requests exhausted. :» Continuation of this pursuit will be handled solely by the CLASSIFIED agency. :Please see; :: Preston Cline dossier :: Ulyana dossier. ---- =Preston Cline= As you’re caught in the crossfire, In a darkend dead-end street. You can’t help but wonder,‘Bout the company you keep. There’s a hole in your pocket, And the booze is wearin’ thin. You fall to your knees and pray to the maker that you win. You want it, you got it, you say it’s over You want it, You got it, Oh, come on and give it to me. Like a fire-proof God, Like a beautiful drug, Like love on the run. You take it to the end, I don’t know why, You know you give it to em’ good good good in the night. You duck into an alleyway, To change your old disguise. Till you catch the enemy from the corner of your eye. Everywhere you turn to look there’s a pistol and a smile You Jump to your feet and Thank the devil for a fight. Like a fire from God, Like a beautiful drug It’s like an innocent love, love, love, on the run, You take it to the end, I don’t know why, You know you give it to em’ good, good, good in the night… (Poets & Pornstars - Spy vs Spy) =Ulyana=